Not even will power
by Akasuna No Nai
Summary: KIbaOC


_Your name: Kinara (keen-ara...meaning: Moonlight) Hikataru (hika-taru...meaning: Glade)_

_Age: 14(Kiba's 15)_

_Personality: Most of the time your quiet and calm but once you get some sugar in you, Well let's just say your worse than Naruto and Kiba combined._

_Hikataru clan kekkei genkai: Takeo Mi, It allows you to speak with animals and understand them, also you're like an animal magnet if you're on a mission you can get all the animals around you to cooperate not matter which animal it is. Finally, you can change the size of an animal, from big to small or small to medium._

_History: You're from the Hikataru family who are known to be rivals with the Inuzuka clan because you are all bound with cat spirits from birth and well you know DOGS...CATS...not a good combination. You have one sister, one brother and you all have your own cat. Your favorite Cat is the Bengal Tiger._

_Rank: Chuunin_

_Team: you, Kailori Namakai, Rakiru Danari _

_Sensei: Sarusa Okari_

_And our story begins:_

_You were running at top speed with your tiger kitten Taika at your side, when you almost tripped over something in the middle of the road. You caught yourself and looked back to see a huge Akamaru asleep in the middle of the road. You looked around to see that Kiba was nowhere in sight you walked over while doing a jutsu. Your hand was surrounded by purple chakra you laid your hand on Akamaru gently not to wake him. You watched as he shrunk back to the size he was as a puppy and picked him up. You petted him then realized why you were in a hurry._

"_Aww…Crap Saru-Sensei is gonna lose it on me!!!!" you said beginning to run once more. When you finally reached your destination you walked slowly onto the training grounds when Kailori and Rikiru saw you._

"_Oi, Kinara-Chan!" Rikiru yelled. You tried to hide, but your sensei saw you_

"_HIKATARU, KINARA!!! YOU'RE LATE!" she screamed_

"_H-hey Saru-Sensei, T-there's a perfect reason why I'm late really there is…" you said backing up. _

"_Which is………?" she growled_

"_Well, you see what had happened was that I set the alarm really I did, but when it went off I kind of threw something at it and well I broke it. And then I fell back asleep and woke up with 10 minutes to get dressed. So then I rushed and then-"_

"_Hey why do you have Akamaru don't you hate Inuzuka?" Rikiru asked_

"_I was getting to that, what did I say about cutting me off, damn Riki you never learn!" you said walking toward him cracking your knuckles._

"_Kinara, your explanation?" your sensei asked impatiently_

"_Oh right, then I saw Akamaru lying in the road and Kiba was nowhere in sight, so I changed him back and brought him with me. I'm so sorry Sarusa-Sensei, really I am." You said_

"_That's because you've got a soft spot for Inuzuka." Kailori teased as you turned red_

"_Kailori, Kinara don't start. Now for your punishment, 15 laps around the training grounds. Starting… Now!" she said. Hours later after training you all went your separate ways going home. Since your clan's compound was across a small lake from the Inuzuka's you decided to stop there first. You knocked on Kiba's door and he answered_

"_Hikataru? What are you here for?" he asked rather coldly, you winced a little and looked at him_

"_I came to bring Akamaru home." You said removing Akamaru from inside your jacket. _

"_What do you mean 'bring him home', Akamaru was dog napped last night. Are you saying you did it? What for?" he asked now angered. _

"_No I didn't do it, Kiba I found him lying in the middle of the street on my way to training this morning." _

"_How do I know you're not lying? You could just be saying that to seem innocent." He accused which really pissed you off_

"_You know what, take your overgrown mutt, I try to be nice to you and you accuse me off dog napping the mutt, As if I would, how about you be a better owner and protect him like you should be doing. To think just a year ago you were telling me I was a bad owner because Taika had gotten hurt during that mission and I didn't seem to care, of course I cared, but as the rules say, no matter what a Ninja Isn't supposed to show any emotion. If I didn't care I wouldn't have risked my life to save her!" you screamed as you changed Akamaru to his normal size and handed him carefully over to Kiba. You turned on your heels and ran off toward the exit. _

_~KIBA'S POV~ _

_You stood in your doorway watching Kinara run off, you wanted to stop her and say you were sorry, but you couldn't just leave Akamaru after you didn't even know if he was alright. You felt him your huge dog move in your arms and you put him down as he awoke. _

"_Hey buddy, are you okay?" You asked he nodded and wagged his tail jumping up._

"_You were just tired, but why'd you go out?" You asked Akamaru let out a series of barks telling you what happened turns out he had sensed something by the village gates and went to check it out, because he also sensed Kinara's chakra. _

"_Was she in danger?" he shook his head _

"_I'm glad, now I have to go apologize…C'mon buddy." _

_You and Akamaru made your way to the Hikataru compound and went to Kinara's house. Her younger sister, Kohani and her leopard kitten Mika, playing. She stopped and looked at you_

"_Mushi-Mushi Kiba-Kun!" Kinara was walking out the house when she heard this and turned to go back in_

_~KINARA'S POV~_

"_Mushi-Mushi Kiba-Kun!" Kohani said happily. She knew you had a crush on him and she really liked him._

_You turned to go back inside when a hand caught yours, you looked back to see Kiba. _

"_Can we talk…Please?" he asked sincerely_

"_Why?" was all you said_

"_So I can say I'm sorry," he replied_

"_What if I don't want your sorry," You replied_

'_What you're already forgiven?' You thought _

"_Please Kinara-Chan, I'm begging just five minutes?" he asked again his tone now actually begging. _

"_Fine, Taika let's go."_

_Taika let out a soft roar and followed _

"_Akamaru, C'mon buddy." Kiba said. You did a few had signs and touched the droplet shaped jewel on Taika's forehead she glowed for a second then it broke reveling a beautiful blue and slivery colored tiger. _

_You got on her as Kiba did Akamaru and let him lead. He lead you deeper into the forest until you came to a secluded area, the sound of water filled your ears as you turned to see a waterfall. You gasped in awe and looked at Kiba. _

"_Kina-Chan, really I'm sorry and to prove it to you I brought you this." He pulled out a single red rose, its meaning? Deep Love,_

"_Why are you giving me this?" you asked_

"_Can you honestly not tell?" he asked you shook your head_

"_I love you Kina-Chan." Your mouth opened wide in shock_

"_Is that how you say you're sorry?" you asked as you overcame the shock._

"_Why, Bad way?" you slightly nodded and he looked at you and smirked. Which you thought was sexy as hell._

"_Lemme change my methods then." He stated and gently and swiftly kissed you. You gave in after a minute of pure shock and kissed him back. He was now in front of you, your back against a tree as you two made out; finally Kiba broke it and grinned._

"_Am I forgiven?" he asked _

"_You were before you came to my house, before you led me here and way before you kissed me." You stated in a daze. He looked at you with a surprised look, the way his face was made you laugh. _

"_I Love You, that's why you were already forgiven, nothing even will power couldn't make me stay mad at you." You said, Kiba just kept staring_

"_K-Kiba-kun?" you asked scared he gave you a devilish grin and picked you up bridal style spinning you first_

"_Hold your breath." He whispered. You did as told as her jumped into the clear lake under the falls. As both for you went into the deep, refreshing waters you smiled. Even though you were half cat and really hated water, now was an exception. You swam to the surface and took in some air. Kiba was beside you inhaling. He turned and looked into your golden brown eyes._

"_Kinara-Chan, will you be my girl?" he asked you nodded stilling breathing_

"_Are you sure I'm forgiven?" he asked as you turned grinning_

"_Not even will power." Was all you said before kissing him again making him fall back and out the water_

_**END** _


End file.
